


(Will you) marry me?

by Tritanis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritanis/pseuds/Tritanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam’s smile just widens. "Marry me, baby."</p><p>Zayn continues to unbutton the shirt and pulls it off, before he answers, "No."</p><p>Liam’s smile falters immediately and he all but whines, "why not?!"</p><p>-</p><p>Or the one where Liam keeps asking until he gets the answer he wants and Zayn is a hopeless romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Will you) marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Only betaed by me, I'm afraid. English isn’t my native language.
> 
> I don’t own One Direction nor do I make any money out of this.

The first time Liam proposes, he’s more than drunk.

Zayn helps Liam into his (well their, but that’s their secret) apartment. Liam is so drunk that he can’t walk in a straight line. Zayn gets him to the bedroom and pushes him down on the bed.

"You always take so good care of me," Liam slurs, his swimming eyes trying to focus on Zayn’s.

Zayn just smiles softly, while pulling of the other boy’s shoes and socks. "Of course, baby."

"I love you, Zee, so so much..."

Zayn unzips his pants and with some difficulties get them of his boyfriend. "I love you too, baby."

Liam stretches a hand out towards the older boy and smiles. "Marry me..."

"What?!" Zayn freezes at unbuttoning Liam’s shirt and stares at him with wide eyes.

Liam’s smile just widens. "Marry me, baby."

Zayn continues to unbutton the shirt and pulls it off, before he answers, "No."

Liam’s smile falters immediately and he all but whines, "why not?!"

"Because you are drunk," Zayn answers and pulls the covers over the other boy. He straightens up and a soft smile spreads on his face. "Goodnight, my love," he softly says and leans down to gentle stroke Liam’s hair.

Liam just mumbles something, before he rolls onto his side and falls asleep.

Zayn just sighs, rolls his eyes and begins taking off his clothes. It’s the same routine every time Liam’s drunk, but tonight is the first time he has proposed.

Zayn just shakes his head, before he lifts the covers and slips into bed.

+++++++

The second time Liam proposes is during a concert.

The concert is going great. Liam is fooling around with Louis as they often are. Right now they are on their knees, making their way across the stage.

Suddenly Louis spots Harry on the other side of the stage and he jumps to his feet and runs to his curly haired boyfriend.

Liam only has eyes for his dark-haired boyfriend and just continues towards him. Zayn sees him coming and walks towards him. When he sees Liam’s smirk and the sparkle in his eyes, he just raises his eyebrows.

Liam’s smirk just widens as he goes up on one knee, throws his arms out and says something Zayn doesn’t catch.

Zayn narrows his eyes, tilts his head a bit to the side and leans towards the other boy.

"Marry me," Liam repeats, this time louder and clearer.

Zayn just rolls his eyes fondly, but he can’t stop a smile from appearing. “You’re crazy.”

Liam just winks, before he gets up and sprints away to mess with Harry and Louis.

+++++++

The third time Liam proposes, it’s just to get a reaction.

“...what do you think about that?” When Liam doesn’t get an answer, he turns around to look at his boyfriend. “Zayn, are you even listening to me?”

“Of cause, baby.” Zayn’s playing Call of Duty, eyes glued to the television and fingers moving rapidly on the controller. “You just do whatever you want.”

Liam just narrows his eyes. “So I can move the couch?” Zayn just answers with a “yep”. “I can paint the kitchen pink?” Again “yep.” “Will you marry me?” Once again “yep.”

“Aha!” Liam exclaims. “You aren’t hearing a word I’m saying!”

There’s a moment, before Zayn answers. “Of course I’m.”

Liam’s starting to get a bit frustrated. “What did you just agree to then?”

Zayn just continues playing, while answering, "Move couch, pink kitchen, marry you." Then the words sink in. "Wait!" He says and pauses the game to look at Liam with big eyes. "You want to paint the kitchen pink?!"

Liam just barks out a frustrated laugh. "And that’s what you lashes onto?!"

Zayn just gives him a pointed look, before unpausing the game. "I have told you that you’ll have to ask me properly."

+++++++

The fourth time Liam proposes, he doesn’t have a ring.

Zayn’s in the kitchen making curry. Liam comes up behind him and wraps his arms around the older boy. “Mmmm...Smells good, baby.”

“Thanks love,” Zayn says, while continuing to cook.

Liam breaths in Zayn’s scent and presses a kiss into his shoulder. “I love you, baby.”

Zayn turns his head and smiles, before leaning in to kiss the other boy. “I love you too, honey.” He gives Liam one more kiss, before he turns around and continues to cook.

Liam keeps his arms wrapped around Zayn’s waist. He’s silent for several moments, before softly saying, “Marry me.”

Zayn freezes for a few seconds, before continuing to cook. “You still don’t have a ring.”

Liam is just silent for a minute, before he spots Zayn’s rings on the counter beside the stove. He lets go of Zayn, grabs one of the ring, goes down on one knee and asks again, “Zayn Javadd Malik, will you marry me?”

Zayn actually gasps, because this is the closest to a real proposal that Liam had ever done. He turns around and stares wide-eyed at his boyfriend. It takes a lot to whisper the ‘no’ and it’s extremely hard to watch Liam’s smile falter and him looking like a kicked puppy.

“Why not?” Liam asks, almost whimpering.

“I love you, baby,” Zayn says, while stroking Liam’s cheek lovingly. “But I’m not going to say yes, when you proposes with a ring my parents gave me.”

+++++++

The fifth time Liam proposes, he does have a ring, but not the one Zayn wants.

The front door is barely closed and locked behind them, before they start to tuck at each other’s clothes. By the time they reach the bed, they are both only in their boxers.

They kiss hungrily, before Liam pushes Zayn down on the bed. He slowly pulls down Zayn’s boxers, while kissing down his chest and stomach. He pulls back to quickly remove his own boxers and then lies down beside the other boy. He lets his hands slowly slide from Zayn’s thigh to his chest to pinch a nipple and back down his stomach. Zayn reacts immediately, arches into the touch, spreads his legs in silent invitation and moans obscenely.

Liam grabs the lube from the nightstand and dumps it on the bed. He slowly makes his way down Zayn’s body, kissing and biting at every patch of skin he can reach.

Zayn just moans and groans and actually keens, when Liam _finally_ reaches his cock. He gives the rock hard cock a few tucks, before letting go to slick up his fingers. He then swallows Zayn’s cock without warning, making the other boy buck up his hips in surprise.

Liam pulls back a bit and teases Zayn’s rim, before slowly pushing a finger inside to the first knuckle. He quickly, but carefully opens up the dark-haired boy, who moans and grips the sheets like there’s no tomorrow. When Zayn’s nice and open around his three fingers, he crooks them, angling for Zayn’s prostate. He knows exactly when he’s found it, because Zayn shudders and lets out a loud, outdrawn moan. Liam keeps stroking his spot, until Zayn all but sobs, “Fuck, Liam, just fuck me already!”

Liam smiles and strokes a few more times, before carefully removing his fingers. Zayn moans at the loss and clenches around nothing. Liam quickly slicks up his cock and gives it a few tucks, before carefully and slowly entering Zayn, who moans obscenely, tightly shutting his eyes and clenching his hands in the sheets. Liam knows Zayn likes the fine line between pleasure and pain, so he keeps going until he’s all the way in and then he holds completely still, until Zayn’s grip on the sheet loosen and his eyes open. “Just fucking move, Liam!”

Liam kisses Zayn sweetly, before pulling out almost all the way and slamming in again, drawing moans out of them both. It takes a few of minutes for Liam to pick up a rhythm, but eventually Zayn starts meeting his trusts

“God, you’re so tight, baby,” Liam groans, grabbing one of Zayn’s leg and wrapping it around his waist, so he can trust deeper.

“Faster, harder...,” Zayn pants, hands gripping the sheets, head trashing around on the pillow. “Fuck…so good, so close...”

Liam changes the angle a bit, hitting Zayn’s spot dead on. A long, out-drawn moan leaves Zayn’s mouth, before he pants, “fuck...I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, baby,” Liam groans and wraps a hand around Zayn’s cock, pumping it hurriedly. Just as Zayn feels his orgasm approach and his balls tighten, Liam hotly mutters, “fuck, baby, marry me.” And then Zayn’s orgasm hits him by surprise, pulling Liam with him.

After he has caught his breath, Zayn lifts his hand with some effort and hits Liam on the back of the head.

“Ouch!” Liam pulls back enough to look Zayn in the eyes. “What was that for?!”

“Dammit, Liam, you can’t just blurt out something like that, while fucking me!”

Liam smiles apologizing and asks hopefully, “marry me?”

Zayn just looks at him. “No.”

“Why?” Liam asks and pulls out of Zayn, giving him a small kiss, when he winches at the loss.

Zayn just lies there. He might be a bit pissed at his boyfriend, but he still just had a great orgasm. “Because you still don’t have a ring.”

Liam looks at him for a moment, then rolls over to pull something out of a box beneath the bed. He straightens up and rolls back, so he’s facing Zayn again. “Marry me?”

Zayn just looks at him like he has grown a second head. “Are you seriously proposing to me with a cock ring?!”

Liam just grins. “It’s a ring.”

Zayn just sighs and rolls his eyes. “I love you,” he says and pulls Liam in for a sweet kiss. “But still no. Ask again, when you have a _real_ ring.”

+++++++

The sixth time Liam proposes, he doesn’t.

When Liam gets home, he actually doesn’t suspect a thing. Not when he sees the beautiful set table, not when he smells something else than curry from the kitchen and not when Zayn asks him to take a shower and put something nice. But then again, it is their three year anniversary. No, he doesn’t suspect a thing, before his boyfriend is suddenly on one knee in front of him presenting a simple, beautiful ring.

“Liam James Payne, will you marry me?”

Liam just stares at him for several moments, then he almost whispers, “but _I_ wanted to ask _you_...”

Zayn’s smile falters. “Oh! I thought you kept asking me the ways you did, because you wanted _me_ to ask _you_...”

Liam just smiles softly, because how can’t he? His boyfriend, who he loves more than everything, has just asked him to marry him. “Of course I’ll marry you,” he says softly and hauls Zayn to his feet and kisses him hard.

Zayn eagerly kisses back. Eventually he breaks the kiss, but only to slip the ring on Liam’s finger, while he smiles happily. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you too, beautiful,” Liam says and smiles softly, before looking at the ring. “But I’m still going to ask you...” He looks up to see the confused look on Zayn’s face.

“Why? We are already engaged.”

“Because I want to do it the right way and because I know you are a hopeless romantic.”

That makes Zayn smile softly. “You are a big softie.” He pulls Liam in for a small, sweet kiss. “But you’re my softie...”

“Always...,” Liam smiles and kisses Zayn lovingly.

+++++++

The seventh time Liam proposes is at Zayn’s 23rd birthday party.

They are having dinner in a private room in a fancy restaurant. Of course their closest family and the other boys are there. Zayn is having a great time and is enjoying himself. He thinks Liam has been quieter tonight than he usually is and he seems unconcentrated. Just as his about to ask him, Liam taps his wineglass with his knife and stands up.

Liam quickly looks around at the others, before shifting his gaze to Zayn, who’s looking curiously at him. He smiles nervously and reaches forward to caress the older boy’s cheek. Liam can’t help it; he has to lean down and give Zayn a quick kiss. Niall and Louis catcall, while their sisters snicker.

Liam just smiles against Zayn’s lips, before he straightens up. “As you all know, six months ago I got to celebrate my three years anniversary with this beautiful, young man,” he says and smiles at Zayn. When an “I didn’t...” is heard from his father, Liam just laughs, “okay, almost everyone. But what you all know is that Zayn proposed to me that night.” He smiles happily. “And of course I said yes.” He smiles at Zayn, who is practically beaming.

Liam looks at their family and friends again. "What you probably don’t know is that I actually asked Zayn to marry me five times before that, but he turned me down every time." Several gasps are heard and Trisha actually looks like she’s about to scold Zayn. Liam quickly adds, "to Zayn defense I have to say I didn’t do it properly. One time I was drunk and another time I asked him with one of his own rings." Liam looks at his boyfriend again, who just rolls his eyes at him, smiling softly.

"And another thing you didn’t know. When Zayn proposed, I said I still wanted to propose to him, because I know he’s a hopeless romantic and because I wanted to do it right," Liam adds and can't stop himself from smiling relieved, when Zayn's eyes widen in surprise. Apparently the truth only just occurred to him.

"When we first met in that MacDonald’s years ago during The X-Factor, I instantly liked you. You were shy and sweet and gorgeous and beautiful..." He pauses, smiling at the memories, before adding, "and I just knew you were special."

"We became friends and slowly my love for you changed. I loved you more than one would love a friend and I wanted more. Two years after we first met, I finally mustered up the courage to ask you out." Again he pauses, smiling softly at Zayn, "Luckily you said yes."

Liam looks around at the others again, noticing to no surprise that both their mothers and Harry have tears in their eyes. He returns his attention to the dark-haired boy. "And now here we are, three years and five months later and I still love you more than anything. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, nor do I want to. I know you're the only one I want to share the rest of my life with. I promise you, no one will work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me."

He strokes Zayn's cheek lovingly. "You deserve the very best, someone who will back you up without limits, let you grow without borders, and love you without end. Will you let me be the one?" He sinks to one knee and presents the ring to Zayn. "Zayn Javadd Malik, will you marry me?"

Even before Liam has finished asking the question, Zayn nods franticly with a big, happy smile on his face. "Yes! Yes, of course. I've wanted to say that to you for so long," he all but sobs, when Liam is finished asking.

Liam smiles happily and a bit relieved. Sure, they are already engaged, but Liam still wanted his proposal to be magnificent. He slips the ring on Zayn’s finger, before he gets up and kisses his man, lovingly and sweetly.

Around them everyone cheers and claps. Karen and Trisha share a happy, tearful look. Zayn's younger sisters are already talking about wanting to be bridesmaids. Harry's outright sobbing, but with a happy smile on his face. Louis is just stroking his cheek comfortingly, quietly muttering words of love and comfort.

Liam pulls Zayn into a warm, loving hug. He asks a bit nervous, so only Zayn can hear it, "was that how you’d imagined it?"

Zayn pulls back to look the other boy in the eye. "No," he whispers and kisses Liam again. "It was much better."

+++++++

“So, Liam and Zayn, you came out two months ago and two days ago you told the world that you’re engaged. This is the first interview since that statement and I know your fans are dying to know: How long have you been together?” the interviewer asks.

The interviewer is Alex from Joiz, who interviewed Liam and Zayn back in 2012 in Cologne, Germany. After that she’s interviewed them several times, both all the boys and only Zayn and Liam. They have always liked her and therefore Zayn and Liam wanted her to do this particular interview.

Zayn shares a smile with Liam, before answering, “Three and a half years.”

They are all sitting around a coffee table, the boys on two couches and Alex in an armchair. Liam and Zayn are on one, while the others are on the other.

“That’s a long time,” Alex says with a pleasant, sincere smile. “How come you didn’t go public with your relationship earlier?”

Zayn and Liam share a brief look. They’ve been taught exactly how to answer this question and management meant that it was best Liam answered the question. “We decided in agreement with management that we would wait at least one year. That we waited this long was entirely our own decision.”

That was of course not the whole truth. The truth is when Zayn and Liam started dating, they had been forced to stay in the closet by management, just like Harry and Louis had been two years earlier. The difference was that Harry and Louis had been forced to sign contracts in which it stated they had to stay in the closet for four years. They had been young and naive and had trusted the management. When Liam and Zayn found themselves in the same situation, they had experience and that’s why it was three years in their contracts. This meant, when Zayn and Liam became public, Harry and Louis had been for a year. And they took advantage on the fact that they were free of their contracts and two days later they told the public that they were engaged. Reality is that at that point they had actually been engaged for two years.

Alex leans forward and smiles. “So Liam, who proposed?”

Before Liam can answer, Zayn answers, “I did.”

Liam just gives him a look. “Yeah, after you turned me down the five times I proposed.”

Alex gives Zayn an astonished look. “You said no five times?!”

“Yeah, because he didn’t do it right,” he answers. At her raised eyebrow and confused expression, he continues, “one time he asked me while being drunk. Another time during a concert, while on one knee, but without a ring. And a third time he asked me with my own ring.”

“I can see where you’re going. But I’m pretty sure a lot of girls and probably also some boys are asking themselves right now, how you could turn down this charming, cute boy?” she asks and offers Liam a smile.

Zayn just gives her a sassy smile. “I’m a romantic guy. Is it too much to ask for a declaration of love, while my man is on one knee with a beautiful ring?”

Alex laughs at that. “No, it certainly isn’t. So did you get your dream proposal?”

Zayn actually beams. “Yes...”

“It was beautiful...,” Harry says with a smile. Of course Louis has to say “Harry cried...” which starts a stream of “No, I didn’t” and “You did...” from them. Niall just looks at them, before he interrupts, “anyway. Payno proposed at Zayn’s birthday party in front of us and their families.”

Alex laughs at Harry and Louis, but it turns into a smile, when she hears Niall’s answer. “You did?”

“I did.” Liam just smiles.

“And he held a beautiful speech,” Harry adds and smiles at Liam, who smiles back.

Alex actually squees and claps her hands. “Ohhh. May I hear?”

Louis beats Liam to it and answers in a voice, clearly impersonating Liam, “Oh Zayn, I love you as much as I hate spoons.” This makes them all laugh, except Liam. He just gives Louis a pointed look, his voice sarcastic, when he says, “funny...”

“That’s something I would like to keep private,” Zayn says with an easy smile. “But it was beautiful and perfect and just the way I wanted it.” He takes Liam’s hand in his and they share a loving smile.

“Awww...,” Alex actually coos. She composes herself and smiles at Zayn and Liam, “I’m dying to see your rings. May I?” They both just smile and show her their hands. She leans in to inspect the rings. They are both made of white gold. Liam’s is plain, but Zayn’s has a small, black diamond. “Wow, they are beautiful,” she says and smiles at them. "I just _have_ to ask. What's the story about the diamond?"

Louis opens his mouth to answer for them, but Zayn beats him to it. "No, Louis, it's _**not**_ because I'm the girl." They all just stare at him for a second, before they're all laughing. After a few moments, Zayn joins in, though more subdued. Eventually Alex catches her breath and composes herself. She gives Zayn a smile. "So, you were telling us the story about the diamond."

Zayn just looks at Liam, because it was him who bought the ring, after all. "Obviously I chose the same ring as Zayn gave me. But I wanted it to be different and Zayn already has diamonds in his ears, so...," Liam answers.

Zayn and the boys know that this is the watered-down version. When Liam had told them the story about the diamond, it had also contained words like "as beautiful and unique as Zayn", "because he deserves the best" and "because he's my diamond". And then Louis's "stop or I'll get cavities" had cut him off.

Alex smiles at him. “Congratulations with the engagement, both of you.” They just smile back at her and say their thank yous.

She moves her attention to the other couple in the room. “Talking about engagements, Harry and Louis, you got engaged one year and eight months ago. When is the wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> [These](http://www.saintmaurice.dk/search/ring/4#artikelnr/811880) are Liam’s and Zayn’s rings
> 
> Inspiration= I heard the words “Marry me” in my head and then I just saw all the scenes in my head. Yes, I have a very vivid imagination :)
> 
> Just to clear out any confusion, I’ve made this timeline=  
>  **2010=**  
>  August= Harry and Louis start dating
> 
>  **2012=**  
>  August= Harry and Louis get engaged  
> September= Zayn and Liam start dating
> 
>  **2014=**  
>  August= Harry and Louis come out  
> August= Harry and Louis tell the public they’re engaged
> 
>  **2015=**  
>  September= Zayn's and Liam's three years anniversary and Zayn proposes to Liam
> 
>  **2016=**  
>  January= Zayn and Liam come out  
> February= Zayn’s 23rd birthday and Liam proposes to Zayn  
> March= Zayn and Liam tell the public they’re engaged  
> March= they get interviewed by Alex
> 
> I love comments and kudos :)


End file.
